


Swapping Paint

by Mizu7



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, This party is ridiculous, intense make out session implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: Yasha comes and goes but not without saying goodbye.





	Swapping Paint

“I’m leaving.”

Halfway into breakfast, the Mighty Nein could barely even muster a good morning before Yasha made a beeline for the door.

“Come back soon love,” Molly called out casually, putting his drink aside as the tall woman stopped only to lean in and let him place a quick peck on her cheek before continuing on.

“Uh...bye I guess?” Fjord waved awkwardly though she paid no mind to him.

“Have fun finding yourself” Caleb mumbled, his eyes downcast and glued to his books, waving her off while Nott called out a farewell though her breakfast was still in her mouth. Bits of bacon and eggs went flying as she waved goodbye, much to Fjord’s disgust and amusement.

“Wait! Wait wait wait wait waaaaaaaaaaait.”

Jester however jumped out of her seat and ran over to the barbarian, standing in front of her before she could take another step.

“Wait wait Yasha! Before you go I have another flower for you!” she grinned, reaching into one of her pouches and presenting her gift, holding it up high for her.

Yasha stared down at the little teifling, silent as she inspected the object in her hands. She then turned to stare at Jester with a raised brow in confusion.

“Well… ok it’s not exactly a flower but it’s a picture of a flower! And you’re holding it! Also you’re using it as a giant sword and hitting a balloon rat with it!”

  
Yasha smiled warmly and gently took the drawing, looking it over one last time before nodding at the little cleric.

“Thank you Jester.”

Jester’s eyes lit up with excitement and her hands clasped together with joy at the acceptance of her art, but before she could further express her happiness something strange caught her eye.

Yasha watched in confusion as Jester stood up on her tiptoes, her eyes narrowed in on something on her face.

“You should redo your makeup!” Jester declared, pointing up at Yasha’s chin,”Unless you want it smudged... I guess that still looks scary!”  
Still confused, Yasha slowly reached up and tapped her chin with her forefinger.

Realization and horror flashed across her face as she realized that the black war paint was, in fact, smudged across her chin.

“...Noted.” she said. She bent down, gently but firmly picking Jester up by the arms to put her aside a few inches to continue her way out the front door.

“Bye bye Yasha!” Jester called out once more before the door slammed shut.

A few seconds later, a loud obnoxious yawn interrupted the amused silence, gaining the attention of the group and any other patron still in the tavern.

Beau stumbled into the room, somehow still slightly disheveled, stretching and rubbing her eyes as she tried (and failed) very hard to hide her wide smile.

“Heeeeey guys good mornin! Oh...oh did Yasha leave... Oh shit I guess I just missed her.”

She walked off without waiting for a reply. The group watched as Beau went about her business ordering food and drink with a spring in her step and a song on her lips as she whistled innocently.

“Should ...someone say something?” Nott finally whispered under her breath.

Fjord pressed a hand against his lips, hoping it would be enough to hide how he was struggling to not laugh. Jester, without blinking or removing her gaze, had begun to draw out what she was seeing to immortalize the moment forever.

Caleb looked up for a moment, caught a glimpse of what the others were staring at and proceeded to shake his head and return to his book while Molly grinned like a shark. His chin rested on his fist as he watched Beau go about her business before taking a seat next to him.

“Say what?” She asked, too oblivious to notice everyone watching her intently.

Nott pointed to Beau, then to her own chin,“You have-”

“-just the greatest smile on your face today!” Molly intercepted, turning in his seat to give her his full attention,”Good mood I take it?”

She blinked in surprise but remained completely oblivious to the looks of her comrades were giving her, “Yeah I guess so, today’s gonna be a good one I can feel it!”

In a synchronized moment of silence, the group quietly nodded and agreement.

Somehow she never noticed the black makeup smudged along her lips and chin for the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> My first critical role fanfic and definitely not the last


End file.
